Lights, Camera, Action!
by R Spark
Summary: Tris and her friend Christina are chosen to work in a movie with Tris's favorite actor-Four, the most famous actor of all time. So what happens when Four falls in love with Tris when he's dating Lauren, the director of the movie? Now Tris has to choose between love or her dream job. Co-written with EMGD. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hello, my fellow Divergent fandom! It's is R Spark with a new story. But I'm not alone! This is co written by my friend. I wrote this one though-she'll write the next chapter. I really hope you like it! **

**Tris is OOC at the end of the chapter, but she's back to normal in the next chapters (hopefully). **

**Sorry if this chapter is sorta small...**

**We don't own Divergent. **

"Happy 13th birthday, Lila!"

I smiled. Lila, my 13 year old girl smiled broadly. Her dark blue eyes were lighter today. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt since she just woke up.

Her brother laughed a bit-He was only 3. He had brown hair like Tobias and my grey blue eyes.

"What do you want, Lila?" I asked her.

Lila looked to the ceiling for a moment.

"You never told me the story of how you and dad met," she said. I frowned a bit. "Tell me now."

Tobias sighed. He left the room, taking her brother, without any other words.

"Lila, I don't think..." I trailed off. So what if she hears the story? It's not like anything's going to happen. She'll understand.

"Ok," I said, with a grin on my face. "I'll tell you the story. I remember exactly how it went..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Christina made my hair into a fishtail braid. She made my stringy blonde hair look like it had volume and shine.

She has a gift.

"There," she said as she finished the braid with a black rubber band. "Perfect!"

We were just hanging out, eating popcorn, and watching a movie-My favorite, actually.

"I'm so jealous of Marlene," I mumbled. Christina laughed.

Marlene was the girl in the movie. She was a shy girl, who falls in love with a bad boy played by my famous crush-Four.

The plot was horribly cliché, but the movie was so interesting I couldn't stop. And the fact Four was in it made me feel like I just had to see it. Now, I love Marlene as an actress too.

"He's an actor, Tris," Christina said.

"I know, but he's so-," I said, but Christina cut me off.

"Dreamy? Cliché? Handsome? Dramatic?"

I scowled as she laughed.

"What about Will?" I shot back. Christina blushed a bit. It was kind of hard to see though-she had a brown skintone. She also had dark hair and eyes to match but overall, she was much prettier than I'll ever be.

"Well, I don't think I'll marry him!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I know I won't marry Four, but a girl can dream!"

We both bursted out laughing at that. We were both fangirls. And that's why we're the perfect friends.

"Anyway, Marlene's so lucky. She gets to kiss him."

I turned my attention to the screen. Four-Or should I Max, his character in the movie-was playing with Marlene's long brown hair. Her light brown eyes shimmered.

I took a look in the mirror. Christina made me look much better than I ever did. My dull blonde hair was usually stringy and flat. My grey blue eyes were never interesting. I had a long face, a too long and pointy nose, too wide eyes, and a odd smile. I wasn't pretty lie Marlene and I never will be.

"A lot of people get to kiss him," Christina said. "Like Shauna, Lauren-"

I cut her off. "Yeah. I know."

Shauna was also a famous actress, but last year she stopped acting and started to sing and direct, but I think she's hosting a reality TV show. Lauren's the most famous directer-And Four's girlfriend, so I envied her.

Just a little bit.

"Look," Christina said. "He's just a guy, Tris!"

I turned to her. "I know. Let's stop talking about him, ok?"

She smiled. "Yay! Let's talk about-"

She was cut off by the me changing the channel. The movie was over, and we were back to watching good old sitcoms that make no sense sometimes.

"Ugh," Christina groaned. "Can we please watch something else?"

"Fine," I said. "But there's nothing on."

"Let's channel surf then!" Christina said, grabbing the remote and pressing random buttons.

A girl popped up on the screen and I almost wanted to start screaming.

It was Shauna, who I thought was hosting a new TV show, was actually hosting a celebrity news/gossip show.

"Let's just see this," I said to Christina. I was pretty surprised I didn't start screaming...Well, yet at least.

What Shauna said next though...

"YA legend World of Cora Maine movie adaption is becoming more and more developed as we talk. They even added a new cast member to the list, and fans of this movie will be surprised," Shauna said brightly.

"What?" I said, edging closer to the TV._ "What?"_

I was a major fan of World of Cora Maine, and they added a new cast member? They had almost everyone but the 2 main characters-Cora Maine, who was just amazing and Blake King, her love interest and my favorite character.

Christina was about to change the channel when I screeched, "Don't!" And turned my attention back to the screen.

"Let me give you a hint: His name is between 3 and 5," Shauna said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

I widened my eyes.

"No way, it's-" Christina got cut off for the third time today.

"Four, hot stuff of the year!" Shauna said.

"AHHHHHHHH! What?! I can't-It's not-I'm so...AHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed. Literally. Christina plugged her ears.

I stood up on the bed and jumped up and down from happiness. The bed creaked, and I thought I was going to fall, but I didn't care.

I'm not girly. What was happening never happened daily, but I guess it was because I was really hopped up from candy.

But...Yes, so that made my day.

"Tris!" A voice called. My brother, Caleb pops in front of the door.

"What happened?"

I looked over to Christina and smiled. She smiled too, and they both turn into laughs. Caleb doesn't get it though.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom, I'm hungry, but I want to keep hearing the story!"

I sighed just thinking about that day.

"You'll hear the story after you eat," I said sternly. Lila frowned, but nodded.

"I don't see what's happening though," she said. "What's so important about that part?"

"It sets up everything for the next part," I say.

"Who's Four? I know who Christina is, but what about Shauna, Lauren, and Marlene?" she asked. She had a knack for curiosity like I did-It's sort of annoying though.

"You'll find out soon."

**A/N-Hey, guys! So me (R Spark aka Ru) and EMGD (my short name for her-it's a long pen name) thought this was a really awesome plot and that it should be used. It can not be ignored. Of course, none of us decided to find a story that sounds like ours so I'm seriously sorry if this story sounds like someone else's-We had no idea. **

**There's also *probably* going to be this random moment of funniness at the end of the chapter I write. Hope you like Caleb's moment! I love portraying him as a nerdy, slightly clueless guy-It just feels like modern Caleb to me. **

**I also don't know how Marlene looks, so I just made up her description. If anyone knows, please tell us. **

**So, if you enjoyed or hated, please review, follow, or favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! EMGD here, or ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt. I seem to be the only one able to spell my name. Huh. But we'll call me Natacha for the purpose of not confusing me with absolutely no one since I'm the only other person writing this story. I shall be writing the even chapters unless otherwise dictated.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns Divergent? Not me, that's for sure.**

**TRIS POV**

_"You'll find out soon."_

I hummed quietly as I washed the dishes, and I could practically hear my daughter's annoyance.

"Mom come on, continue the story!" she huffed impatiently, and I made a show of taking my time.

"All right," I sighed, drying my hands on a dish towel.

"It continues about a week after that..."

* * *

"No, you listen! I don't want to! I'm the one that's paying _you_, so why do I automatically have to listen to you?" I yelled at my phone. Philip can get really pushy sometimes. He helped my career start, but he could sometimes be such a control freak.

"Tris! This could be a great opportunity for you!" he shrieked, trying to win me over.

"How the frick is _Disney _a good opportunity for me? Have you _ever _seen anything-or anyone, for that matter- good come out of Disney?" I argued, and he sighs.

"I'm trying to do what's best for you, Tris." he said softly, and I could almost see his puppy dog eyes through the phone.

"You want to do what's best for me? Get me a part in that new movie with Four!" I snapped, yelling the last part.

I hung up before he can respond and threw my phone on the couch, promptly sitting next to it. I started rubbing my temples, as I always do when I feel a headache coming on. Christina walked out of the bathroom, curlers in her dark hair.

"What was that all about?" she asked, sending me a confused look.

" My stupid agent," I sighed, "Submitted my resumé to _Disney, _of all places. _Without my permission. _Apparently they're looking for fresh talent. I'm not that fresh! I like to think I'm quite ripe in this industry," I sniff, and I see Christina holding back laughter, making me scowl at her_._

"Maybe a night out on the town will help you figure it out," she suggested, waggling her eyebrows. I don't see how it would help, but I don't have anything better to do, so I do the worst thing imaginable.

I said yes.

* * *

"I don't get it, how is that a bad thing?" Lila asked, and I smiled at her.

"Let's say the night didn't exactly go as planned." I grinned.

* * *

"Oh my God, Tris! My agent is friends with an agent of this other actress who is friends with Tori Laresh!" Christina squealed and I grinned.

"And how is that supposed to help anythng?" I asked, amused.

"Well..." she started, and by the way she said it, I knew she knows it's a long shot with me. "What's better than a party with Tori Laresh and all her actor friends?" She finished, and my eyes widened.

"Christina." I say, and she braces herself.

"Yes?"

"We absolutely have to go to that party!" I screamed, and she starts jumping up and down. We spend the next couple of hours getting ready, though Christina pretty much dressed the both of us since I apparently have no sense of style. We left at eight, which is the time that the party started, since Christina wants us to be "fashionably late."

I don't really see the point in that, other than it being rude, but I didn't question Christina.

When we arrived, a good third of the people were already drunk, which was is a bit surprising considering the party started ten minutes ago. The house was dark except for disco lights and the light reflecting off jewelry. The air smelled like liquor and beer, and the music was so loud I could feel it vibrating through my bones. We sift through the crowd, seeing slightly familiar faces, though we don't know who any of them are in real life. We're at the punch bowl-which has obviously been spiked-judging by the smell, when I saw him.

"Oh my god, Christina, it's _him._" I breathed, and she whipped her head around to where I was staring.

Four, in all his glory, was standing in the corner of the room. He was leaning against the wall with one hand in his pocket, talking and laughing with a person I recognized as Zeke, one of the sons of a famous singer. I'm pretty sure I started hyperventilating at this point, and Christina started rubbing small circles on my back.

I saw Tori, who is the host of the party, walk up to us.

"Hi, I've never seen you before. Are you knew in the biz?" she coolly asked, and I found myself in awe of her confidence.

"Y-yes."

I found myself saying, trying to sound confident but stuttering incidentally.

She smiled kindly at us however, and laughed the melodic laugh of someone who is used to the attention and the lights and the cameras and the fans. I stand in shock, and Christina elbows me in the side before turning to Tori and engaging in a conversation. I tune them out, ladling some of the spiked punch into my cup. I find it quite addictive, and I drink it for a while when something catches my attention.

"So is there anyone in particular you want to meet?" Tori asked and Christina smiles excitedly. I cut in before she can say anything, though, slurring "Four", which made Tori laugh. I laughed with her though I have absolutely no idea what she was laughing about. We walked over to her, me stumbling every other step. The room seemed to be spinning, and I was starting to get a bit dizzy, so I close my eyes for a few seconds, trying to regain my balance.

We walked up to Four, whose name is a number- wonder why?- and he greeted us. I started giggling but I felt sick to my stomach. Before I knew what's happening, I was clutching Christina's shoulder and vomiting all over Four's jacket.

**Okay so I'm sorry for this whole thing but I have a thing for cliffhangers, and I couldn't resist. Don't ask me what the next chapter will be like, because I have no idea, I'm not writing it**.

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Natacha**


End file.
